Tagora Gorjek
|style = Normal syntax, uses all punctuation. Adds a *_________ to his sentence when he’s done talking. |relations = MSPA Reader - Client, business partner/friend (good ending) |home = Outglut |planet = Alternia |music = Call Me Gor-Gor }} Tagora Gorjek, or Gor-Gor, is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Tagora was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Cirava Hermod on January 24th, 2018. He then became one of two trolls to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Four after its release on May 25th, 2018, alongside his fellow Troll Call troll, Vikare Ratite. Biography Tagora is a tealblood who works in a law enforcement job of somekind. In the Events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 4, he runs into the MSPA Reader after they get hit with a scuttlebuggy by an unknown troll. He offers his services to them, charging the player 50+ for an introductory fee, a gimmick that continues throughout the entire route as he keeps charging them an unknown currency (possibly troll caegars) each time he finishes a sentence (usually 10+, but an extra amount is added or subtracted depending on subject). When Tagora realizes the player is actually an alien, he freezes slightly but then calms himself, lying to them that he's worked with aliens before and that their situation shouldn't be an issue and adds 200+ to their bill. He asks the player to move their neck and then tells them that they might have to be injured further to prove that their case is convincing. He asks how the MSPA Reader would like him to help them, from this point the player can choose two options. Good Endings If the player lies to Tagora that they have plenty of money to go around, Tagora will lead the player to his hive, which also doubles as his office. While he prepares the necessary paperwork, he instructs the player to make use of his washroom. Should the player agree to clean up, Tagora will be somewhat impressed with the player's generous use of his rare and expensive rainbow drinker serum. After Tagora leads the player outside to view the full effects of the rainbow drinker serum, he will become distracted and rather hesitant about mentioning the player's pending court case. When a blue-blood stumbles across the player and Tagora, Tagora is momentarily speechless. The player then puts on an act to resolve the delicate situation, frightening the blue-blood away while Tagora regains his composure. Expressing that it was perhaps it was a better option to work with the player, Tagora will offer the player to be his first legitimate business partner. Bad Endings If you ask if he does pro bono work, he says he doesn't do charity and walks away from the player. If the player opts not to take a shower, Tagora will instruct the player to look as pathetic as possible to see how much sympathy can be garnered. Tagora gets momentarily irritated with the player's dishevelled appearance, and insists that the player wait a safe distance away while he prepares the documents needed. Tagora gives the player a brief and vague run-through of the contract, and gets the player to sign it. While taking the player back to the scene of the accident, a blue-blooded troll appears. The intruder's sudden arrival causes Tagora to freeze up, but he quickly dons a professional and charming facade to smooth things over. When the player attempts to introduce themselves, Tagora discreetly warns the player not to do anything overly embarrassing. The player then starts hobbling around, exaggerating their injuries. This causes the highblood to scoff at Tagora before shoving past the player and Tagora in spite. Incensed at losing a good networking opportunity, Tagora's behaviour becomes increasingly erratic as he struggles to contain his growing anger. Deciding that the player was an ultimate waste of his time and efforts, Tagora leads the player to a shabbier part of town and declares the player guilty. Tagora then attracts the attention of a nearby Imperial Drone and sics it on the player, causing the player to flee. Before the player runs off, Tagora causually informs them that there is a sewer in the next street, though he doubts the player's chances of making it out alive. In the off-chance that the player does survive, however, Tagora tells the player to check their pocket so they may pay him for all his services. Personality and Traits Tagora is a sketchy attorney with dubious morals, and swindles quite a sum from the player mere moments upon his introduction. He charges quite a hefty sum for the different services rendered, which quickly places the player into debt. This may be a callback to the third bullet point on his Troll Call card, as the player starts losing a lot of money the moment he starts talking. However, he is known for making reductions if he happes to be impressed with the player's actions. While Tagora might appear to be a slick and confident character, there are times when he loses his composure. He visibly freezes and begins trembling when the blue-blood appears out of nowhere, and momentarily becomes speechless. This might imply that he has less-than-stellar social skills or is not particularly good at managing himself during awkward social situations. This is best illustrated when he loses his cool entirely when the player ruins his networking opportunity: Tagora begins pacing back and forth, grabbing at his face and hollering right after insulting the player's intelligence. It is also noted that he will start laughing unnaturally in between bouts of muttering to himself. Tagora may also have a cruel streak in him, since he sics an Imperial Drone on the player as means of retribution for the lost networking opportunity. Despite his shifty nature, Tagora still knows when to thank the player for saving him from a socially awkward situation. In his gratitude, he offers the player to be his first legitimate business partner, believing that their combined skills (his fast talking, the player's ability to improvise and act) meant being able to tackle bigger and better things. Tagora is also noted to pay a lot of attention to personal hygiene and general cleanliness. When the player opts not to take a bath, he becomes equal parts irritated and disgusted when the player tries to approach him in their unkempt appearance. Tagora also has a large collection of bath products stashed in his washroom, and uses rainbow drinker serum to highlight his cheekbones. The player also mentions that Tagora's hair appears to be heavily infused with product upon their meeting, and Tagora's hive is described to be immaculate and minimalist-themed. As a teal-blood, Tagora is very formal in speech and manner, preferring to keep things in a strictly professional manner between him and the player. In addition to that, he also keeps a swear jar as a reminder to watch his language. Though it should be noted that he reclaims all the money placed in said jar when he is really irate. Relationships Tagora seems to have a turbulent relationship with the blue-blood that makes an appearance in the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 4. He outright states that he hates said troll, which might imply that the interloper is his kismesis. Tagora's lusus is a ferret, and he seems to have a fairly good relationship with his custodian. This can be assumed from the fact that the ferret is first seen on a lavish throne and playtower combination, which may suggest that Tagora cares about his lusus. While Tagora only communicates with his lusus via eye contact, the two seem to understand each other. Trivia *Tagora uses quite a lot of bath products, and applies rainbow drinker serum to highlight his cheekbones. He also stresses the importance of skincare. *He is not as strong as he looks, and seems quite sensitive about the fact. *Tagora seems to favour a minimalist setting for his hive, as the place has been described as a spotless chrome setting with white walls. *Apparently overcharging his clients is something he does on a frequent basis. *When thanking the player for making his superior fear him as opposed to just liking him, Tagora muses the benefits of being feared by others. This may be a reference to Machiavelli's famous quote "Better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both". *Tagora keeps a swear jar, which might be a reference to Equius mentioning how highbloods are required to be well-mannered.